Operation Dirtbag 2
Greaves View: Operation Dirtbag 2 < Damos Crusade Campaign As we traveled through the tunnel. One of the crew members suggested destroying the tunnel after leaving. Yo'hann replied that he had already set the tunnel to explode 5 minutes after we entered it. He assured us that we didn't need to worry, since we would be long gone before that happened. We then approached a small elevator at the end of the tunnel. (A dumbwaiter I'm told) As we waited for the doors to open, our explorator Allen (I know now his name) took a nearby computer off the wall. I try to search the area for anything of note but fail to notice anything of importance. The elevator opens and climb in. The dumbwaiter took us to an apartment room, full of food, and weapons as well as other supplies. After we leave it, Kalei cut the wires connecting the dumbwaiter to the shaft causing it to fall. A good strategy as any. He then looks outside the window to view the surroundings. It's then he tells us, "Hey guys, our ork is right below us". Ork?......OH the Ork, I completely forgot about him! I'm surprised he is still alive, considering the tenacious fire fight we had in the bar. Come to think of it. Don't orks fight to the death? I certainly didn't see him prior to abandoning the place myself, and how did he find us? So many questions fill my mind. I see Allen off to the side tinkering with his gear. After a brief moment I hear sirens in the distance. "That should keep them occupied" I barely hear him say. I suspect that he hacked into the city's security system to keep the Arbides of our trail. Then our astropath tells us that the ork is headed our way. *Sigh* alright that's not something to be completely alarmed by. I now see a few of our crew helping themselves to the food supplies. I decide to join in with them. As I'm eating I hear the elevator door open. Victruss comes in yelling something to the effect of "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM THE LAW!" I only groan in frustration at his persistent interfering. To Y'ohanns credit, he immediatly opened fire at Victruss causing him to fall back into the shaft. He then suggests that we should leave before the arbides comes back. Kalei, once again thinking ahead, closes the doors of the dumbwaiter and bends the door handles of the it together into a neat knot, preventing Victruss from pursuing us further. Allen makes a suggestion that moment, to climb into the empty pickle barrels we just cleared out, and escape the building while inside them to avoid suspicion. While I will admit this is a valid tactic, it does leave me rather uneasy. I hate being held in a small cramped space.... As everyone goes along with this plan, I begrudgingly get inside and feel the darkness close in on me as Allen closes the lid. As Allen pushed the barrels I can only sit and wait for us to leave the complex. A few moments pass.....BAM!!! I am now tumbling out of control as the barrel rolls down the stairs! I almost lose focus as the constant turning comes to an abrupt halt as it hits a wall, but I maintain my most of my senses. NOW I'm pissed! "WHY DID WE NOT TAKE THE ELEVATOR!?" I yell out and immediately take out my mono-sword and work on cutting my way out of the barrel. I keep cutting and hacking until I free myself from my imprisoning confines! Rushing out, I turn back to the barrel, and proceed to destroy it further! The blasted container that dared to take advantage of my nervousness shall be rendered into nothing but splinters once I'm done with it!!! ✱Huff✱. ✱Huff✱. I look around now. Yo'hann is now in manacles, provided by Victrus and Vandal Conningham tells us. "We have what we came for let's go." Apparently while I was vanquishing the pickle barrel, our astropath Narvaris tapped into Yo'hanns mind and found out exactly what the crime lord knew about Arakhos. We now knew where his headquarters are. When we got back to the ship Vandal told us the plan he had for getting into the facility. (Oh and the ork; Red Ded, is now back with us.) The plan was simple, Vandal and Victruss would drive a truck full of crates which the crew, not including myself, would be hiding in. Once the soldiers at the gate inspected our crates of "water purifier pills" The men would ambush them, and the seneschal, being a rather unremarkable fellow, would take one of the guards place to avoid suspicion. (He must be really unremarkable, I didn't even realize we had a seneschal until he was mentioned!) I on the otherhand would hang on the bottom of the truck and wait for the perfect opportunity to sneak out and infiltrate the place ahead of the crew and secure a safe path into the building, while they park the vehicle inside the gated area casually fitting in. Once everyone's inside we locate Arakhos, and proceed to capture or kill him as needed. Setting out I had no problem with being on the underside of the truck. Far better to be outside, than stuck inside a wooden container. Our truck stops at the gate, and I hear a guard ask what Vandal's business here. (Here we go). Vandal sweet talks the man into his ruse, and tells him to feel free to inspect the pills. (So far so good.) Once the guard opens the back of the truck on the other hand, I hear the familiar, sickening, crunching sound of Kalei cleaving into him with his sword.... (Damn fool was supposed to wait.) ''Fortunately we don't cause an alarm, and proceed inside the gated area. We get to the parking garage, but are once again stopped by two guards. Vandal, and Victruss try to convince them that they were authorized to be within the vicinity, seems to be going well so far. I'm immediately distracted as the truck's floor starts to burn at a precise area above me. I quickly let go and dash towards the nearest hiding spot. Looks like no one saw me. This was a bit earlier than I would've wanted to get off, but it seems to work all the same. I see the guards move towards the back of the vehicle, this time Victruss and Vandal follow behind them. They open the back and the seneschal walks out in the gate keeper's uniform. After a brief talk the two head inside towards their doom. The next thing I hear is hell being unleashed within the confines of the trailer. Feeling uneasy I take out my powersword to be on the safe side. It wasn't long until the facilities' siren goes off. It appears that our chance at stealth has been dashed, and now we must take more drastic measures. As I survey the surrounding area I see two more soldiers heading towards the brawl, I inform Vandal and ask if I should take them out, or if he wanted me to continue on with the plan. After a brief moment Vandals orders me to eliminate them. I put my sword away, and as they pass me, I run up to them and slam their heads together. They collapse to the floor motionless. I hear yelling coming towards me, and I see a rather strange sight. Kalei is charging at me holding Red Ded above his head, yelling out a WAAAAAGGHHH. They slowly come to a stop and blink at me and the two unconscious guards. "'Awww, I wanted to busted tem in.'" Red Ded sighs. The truck takes off now, crashing into the frail side of the building we were going infiltrating. I see everyone get out of the demolished trailer, and fire into the building firing at whatever, or whoever is inside. Kalei turns around with Red Ded in his hands and charges back to the fray, yelling and Waaagghhinng. I take out my blade and join the melee. What I see are three soldiers wearing blue cloaks (''I hate that color), one of which was pinned under Kalei. I charge at the nearest figure cutting the air in front of him with my power sword, unfortunately he sidesteps in time to avoid it. Next thing I remember is a white flash and a deafening boom, then whiteness. I writhe on the floor in pain, but I do not hear anything except for a loud ringing in my ears. I am aware of being dragged somewhere, but little else; which is far better than getting stabbed or shot I suppose. When I finally regain consciousness, I find myself and my crew in a large two floored room. I see a man in armor lying on the floor, Red Ded next to him. Kalei is on a nearby stairwell shouting at me to give him a stimm.... To Be Continued. Category:Log Category:Campaign Category:Damos Crusade